spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Down, Down to the Center of the Earth
Down, Down to the Center of the Earth is the third episode in The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! Plot In the retirement home, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are watching TV. They see the news, saying the world's deepest hole is in progress. Little did the heroes know that SpongeBob was behind them, and scared them, dropping their popcorn. Then, SpongeBob felt curious of the sand. He told Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy what's under the sand. Before Mermaid Man could say something, Man Ray rushed in. He told SpongeBob about the center of the earth, as it was filled with rock and iron. He told them there was one guy who knew this guy who knew this guy, and so on for 2 hours. Man Ray left and brought in a machine, destroying the walls. COMMERCIAL BREAK! After finding a clear spot, everybody got in, and as soon as the motor began, Patrick, eating some ice cream, noticed them. and got in the mission. They dig down. They hit rock, and they went past ores. 24 hours later, SpongeBob got a call from Mr. Krabs, telling him he is late for work. SpongeBob yells and whines incredibly loudly, and dirt and rock fall in the hole. The team digs down at 100,000 miles per hour, and it went even faster. Then, they fall into a hole full of lava. Luckily, Patrick got a piece of stone to save them. The digging machine fell into the lava, and so did the falling dirt. Soon, they were stuck. Patrick let go, and then.... Patrick woke up. The journey had been a dream. He was in his bed, and SpongeBob had visited him. They heard the invisible boatmobile, and Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and Man Ray appeared to float. SpongeBob and Patrick jumped in the boatmobile and drove away. Transcript *''episode begins outside a retirement home. The camera zooms in, past the wall to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's room, where the TV is on. We begin to zoom in to the TV, revealing a news report.'' *'News Reporter: '''This is just that fish guy that does the news, and here I am where the biggest hole ever mad to fishkind. ''can see that hole now. ''It is already 22 miles deep. *'Barnacle Boy: Whoa, that's deep! *'Mermaid Man: '''Meep? Why, hello, anchovy! How do you- ''Boy slaps Mermaid Man in the face. This is sometimes cut. You can see a yellow square with eyes, meaning that without warning, SpongeBob surprises them, dropping their popcorn. *'''Barnacle Boy: What are you doing here, Speed-sponge-head-coot? *'Mermaid Man:' Barnacle Boy, you old coot! Stop saying "Goo-goo ga-ga!" Boy slaps his face in disgust *'Barnacle Boy: '''Forget this brainless guy. Why are you here, Sponge? *'SpongeBob: Uh... because I'm here. Boy slaps his face *'Barnacle Boy: '''Oh, forget it, you two are brainless. This guy can't fight evil- Ah! I said- *'Mermaid Man: 'EVIL! ''destroying things and even breaks the camera EVIL! EVIL, EVIL, EVIL! EVIL!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH! EVIL, EVIL, EVIL! EVIL! *'Barnacle Boy: '-Evil. Why did I have to say it. *'Mermaid Man: '''EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Barnacle Boy: 'What do you want, anyway, Sponge? *'SpongeBob: ''caution, changes channel many times. The next line he says will be extremely fast. What's on TV? What's on TV? What's on TV? What's on TV? What's on T-? *'Barnacle Boy: Hey, stop. We're watching the -'' pause for effect... heroic voice THE DEEPEST HOLE IN THE EARTH, NOW WITH A STAGERRING 22 MILES DEEP! ''regular voice ''It says they could finish it in ''heroic voice ''TEN YEARS! *'SpongeBob: 'Wow! That's despicable! *'Mermaid Man: 'EVIL! *'Barnacle Boy: ''voice Ah, be quiet you. It's too despicable!!! *'SpongeBob: And I like the Teen Titans! *'Barnacle Boy: '''Uh..... Wa? *'SpongeBob: 'The Teen- *'Barnacle Boy: 'I GET IT! *'SpongeBob: 'Can we dig and win?!?! ''Ray bursts through the door *'Man Ray: '''Of course we can! *'SpongeBob: 'What's under the sand? *'Man Ray: 'There are more sand, and then rock, where minerals run amok. And so I knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy.. *card: We'll be back after these messages while Man Ray...'' *''title card to o complete sentence: ...explains boring things'' *''break'' *'Barnacle Boy: '''OK, let's do-do-do-do-do- WHAT? *'All except Barnacle Boy: 'YAY!!!!!! *'Mermaid Man: 'EVIL! *'Barnacle Boy: 'Will you please shut up, you old coot?! And, yes.. LET'S BEAT THEM!! *card: A few minutes later'' *'Man Ray: '''OK, we have to do it here! So everybody hop in... ''comes along, singing with some ice cream *'''Patrick: Deedle-deedle lee, de- Oh hi SpongeBob. Hi Mermaid Man Barnacle Boy... Hi Man Ra- AHHH!!! IT'S RAY MAN! RAY MAN! ice cream Uh, I mean MERMAID SpongeBob RAY BARNACLE MAN BOY MAN SQUAREPANTS! *'Man Ray: '''Has this guy gone cuckoo, because... um... HE'S CUCKOO! *'SpongeBob: This is regular. Sometimes he forgets to do 1 + 1 = ... something! He'll figure it out. *'Patrick: '''1... 1... uh, I got it! 956,345,579,045,100,398! *'Barnacle Boy: We don't have time for 956,345,579,045,100,398! We need time for action!!!! *'Everybody: '''Yeah! ''enters Man Ray's digger *''card: A few 5 hours later'' *''see the digger. After 5 seconds, we hear a THUMP!'' *'Barnacle Boy: '''Rock. Accursed rock. *'Mermaid Man: EVIL! ROCK IS EVIL! *'Barnacle Boy: '''Oh, so is this the episode you just say evil? *'Man Ray: 'STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!!!!!!!!!! *'Barnacle Boy: 'Well? Man Ray? *'Man Ray: 'Huh? *'Barnacle Boy: 'DIG, FOOL! *'Man Ray: 'Oh, yeah! ''a dial that says Rock *'Patrick: '''Whee! *motor runs, and the gang digs past the rock.'' *'SpongeBob: '''Oooh, gold. Diamond. Coal. Diamond..... EMERALD! *'Mermaid Man: 'EVIL! *'Barnacle Boy: 'SHUT UP ALREADY, YA OLD COOT! *'Mermaid Man: 'EVIL! *'Barnacle Boy: 'Oh, this is useless! *'SpongeBob: 'Yeah. The audience has heard this 16 times. *'Mermaid Man: 'EVIL! *'SpongeBob: '17. *'Man Ray: 'I SAID STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! *card: 24 hours later'' *''a phone call is heard. SpongeBob grabs his phone to reveal Mr. Krabs.'' *'Mr. Krabs: '''SpongeBob, me boy! As much as it hurts me to do this, but... ONE MORE TIME AND YA'R FIRED! YOU'RE ''LATE FOR WORK!!!!!!!!!! *'SpongeBob: '''Late? Late? LATE? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *is so loud that the ground shakes, and at the speed of light, they dig down a whopping-'' *'Man Ray: '''WE'RE GOING ABOUT A DEADLY, STAGGERING, WHOPPING, CRAZY, UNBEL-!!!! *'Barnacle Boy: 'STOP TAKING UP ALL THE 24 MINUTES IN THIS EPISODE WITH ADJECTIVES AND TELL US!!!!! *'Man Ray: '100 THOUSAND! ''100,000. The gang all screams, including SpongeBob. Some dirt is left behind, and it all drops. *'Patrick: '''Look! Dirt! ''screams *'Man Ray: '''WE'RE GOING FASTER!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''The gang falls into a hole full of lava. Patrick grabs a final piece of stone before the fall into the lava *'SpongeBob: '''Now what? *'Mermaid Man: 'EVIL! *'Barnacle Boy: I guess a legend has to die someday... *'SpongeBob: '''I'll die with you! *'Mermaid Man: 'EVIL........! ''lets go, and the heroes close their eyes, screen goes dark, Patrick screams! *'Patrick: '''Uhh, what happened? *'Barnacle Boy: 'You were sleeping, when we got a call from the Mayor. You've been screaming so loud, a building exploded. You seemed to have a bad dream. *'SpongeBob: 'Maybe a ride in the Boatmobile will make you feel better. Come on! ''gang gets into the boatmobile, and ride off. Words THE END appear as episode ends Trivia/Goofs *SpongeBob makes a reference to Minecraft and Teen Titans. **Minecraft: When he says the minerals found while digging through the rock. All those minerals appear in Minecraft. **Teen Titans: He says it when Barnacle Boy refers the world's biggest hole. *Mermaid Man's only line is "EVIL!!" *This episode breaks the fourth wall 8 times. Category:The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Panchito Gomez Category:2013